Harry Potter And the prophesized battle I
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: ABANDONED TAKE IF YOU WANT Harry was always ignored in favor for his sister who was thought to be the Girl-Who-Lived so he ran away from home at the age of 5 and has been roaming the earth since constantly getting stronger for the future battle AU HP/GW


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything really I'm not even sure if I own the plot because I have read far to much fanfiction so if you see something that you think is yours I'm really sorry I am NOT trying to steal it.

**Series Summery: **Harry was always ignored in favor for his sister who was thought to be the Girl-Who-Lived so he ran away from home at the age of 5 and has been roaming the earth since constantly getting stronger for the future battle that had already been prophesized part I of a III part series.

**Story Summery: **Harry meets Ginny Weasley and forms a bond. This is the story of the adventures and fights they have to g through to prepare for the battle to come ( sorry I suck at summerys)

"Normal talking"

"_Parseltongue"_

'Thoughts'

_Think speak_

"**Japanese" **

**Harry Potter And the prophesized battle I: best of the bonded**

Chapter one: Meeting, Memories and Make-outs 

A 16 year old man was standing on the wing of the America to The United Kingdome international flight, this would be strange if it was not for the fact that this young man was Harry Potter, This young man was about 5'11" tall. He wore a deep blood red trench coat that covered his torso and billowed out at the foot (think of neo except red instead of black and not as tight) His black tee shirt underneath had no sleeves; he wore black semi-baggy cargo pants His black boots made of Dragon Hyde, with charms to make them weigh 100 kilos each.

His hair on top and in the front was long hanging down in front of his right eye, rather than at the back where it was short with it' messy spikes His eyes, a vivid deep emerald with a tint of a deep blood red, seemed to radiate power and authority. This young man, considered 'cute', 'hot', 'sexy', and many other things of that sort by the women he met on his adventures, not to mention he had a good amount of muscle not overly bulky like a body builder but still it was obvious he was no pushover.

Though technically he was not waiting for it to land just to get close so he could fly down he was brought out of his thoughts when Ares stuck his head out of Harry's blood red trench coat and yawned before hissing "_are we there yet"_

"_No we aren't there but we should be there in about ten minuets" _Harry replied in the same hissing language known as Parseltongue, a rare gift among wizards

"_I still don't understand why you don't just instant transmit to London" _Arescomplained

"_And I've told you that I feel better flying with the wind blowing through my hair"_

"_Then why can't you at least fly us there it would be so much faster"_

"_Because I can't sleep and fly at the same time and I was tired last night"_

"_Ok fine I give up just wake me up when we get to the leaky cauldron" _and with that the small black and red snake went back into Harry's coat, Harry chuckled at his oldest friend's antics. He and Ares had been together for a long time they met when Harry was 6 and had traveled the world together meeting people that were the best at what they did and taught Harry all that they knew. Harry had learned more than any other wizard in the world, he had surpassed the laws of magic and had many other skills that had nothing to do with magic.

He was brought out of his memories by a gasp from inside the plane. He looked over to the window and saw a little girl with curly blond hair she looked like she was about 7 years old. He smiled and waved she giggled and waved back enthusiastically, he chuckled and made a silly face at her she giggled and made her on face at him. They continued like this for a wile until some one tapped the little girl on shoulder she turned and it looked like she was talking with some one and then her face was replaced by one that looked the same except older 'probably her mom' Harry thought to himself. The mother saw him and her jaw dropped. Harry smirked as he stood up, he powered up to super saiyan 2 waved to the mother and daughter before jumping off the wing and rocketing past the plane toward London.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry landed in the alley next to the leaky cauldron and powered back down to normal so he just looked like a normal boy in a blood red trench coat, combat boots black cargo pants with chains hanging off them, and a plain ripped black shirt. He also had disillusioned Heckler & Koch MP5A3 strapped to his back along with an Intratec TEC-9 and a Beretta 92FS Inox on each side of his belt not to mention a wand on each arm twin katanas. in other word even though no one could tell he was armed and dangerous.

He walked into the leaky cauldron and went up to the bar tom looked at him and smiled

"Long time no see Zeke what can I do you for"

"A room for the week would be great, Tom" Harry replied with a smile and a yawn

Tom chuckled and turned to get a room key he handed it to Harry "there ya go room 216 your normal room that'll be twenty galleons"

Harry handed over the money and walked up to the room. Once he got there he laid his coat on a chair took off his invisible arsenal and put all but on wand and one B92FS on the chair with his coat stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed put the wand and the 92 under his pillow and fell asleep for a good nights rest.

The next morning Harry woke up to Ares licking his ear Harry was used to this after ten years of similar wake ups so he just rolled over and mumbled sleepily

"_Ares it's to early go back to sleep" _Ares not being one to give up that easily slithered down to the foot of the bed and started tickling his feet with his tail, Harry started laughing which quickly turned to groaning

"_Fine I'm up I'm up ok"_

Harry sat up glaring at the snickering Ares

"_I just had to have the one familiar that's an early person" _Ares just smirked

"_I'm not a person Harry, I'm a snake"_

Harry rolled his eyes "_oh and you haven't used that one every day sense we met"_

Harry said to the snake sarcasm dripping off his words Ares just snickered as he slithered out the window to get his breakfast

"_Be back in 15 or I'm leaving you here"_ Harry called after the snake as he got up to take a shower.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later found Harry and Ares walking down the alley to Gringotts. But as he was walking past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the window to the shop was smashed as a 17 year old boy jumping through it with a bag full of galleons. It was obvious to Harry that the boy had just robbed WWW and even if it hadn't been obvious it wouldn't matter as a red-headed boy of about 19 or so came out through the door and yelled "QUICK SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN HE JUST ROBBED US!" Harry looked around and saw that no one was even making a move to stop the crook.

'Wow talk about an easy crime these people are spineless' Harry thought to him self 'I guess I'll have to do it' he then took of after the robber. He caught up with him in less that 5 seconds grabbing him by the back of the collar and swiftly turning him around Harry kneed him in the stomach, hard K. him instantly. He then dragged him over to WWW and right up to the red haired boy

"I believe this is yours" he said holding the robber out to the red head he grabbed him and smiled

"thanks you're a life saver that was a whole weeks worth of profit, it's nice to see some people still have enough honor to do some good" the boy replied he said the last part louder and more to the people who ignored the crook.

He then turned back to Harry and smiled holding out his hand "I'm Fred by the way Fred Weasley" Harry took his hand and shook it "Names Zeke" Fred smiled again and motioned for Harry to follow him "come on let me put this money away and then I can show you around and introduce you to my siblings" so Harry followed him into the shop and up to the counter where a boy who looked identical to Fred was standing

'_Must be twins'_ Harry thought to him self

"George Zeke here stopped the bloke who tried to rob us" Fred turned back to Harry "this is my twin brother George"

Just then a red haired girl walked in wearing the same shop robes as the twins. She had her shoulder length red hair tied back in a cute ponytail she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes pale skin covered with the sexiest freckles Harry had ever seen, he always thought red haired girls were the best looking'_Whoa' _Harry thought_ 'she's gorgeous' _ "Ginny there you are" Fred called out joyfully "come here I want you to meet Zeke"

Ginny smiled and walked over. Fred put his arm on Ginny's shoulder "Ginny I would like you to meet Zeke the guy just save your pay check" he put emphasis on the 'your' making it clear he and Fred would have taken her share he

"Zeke this our little sis Ginny"

Ginny got tense at the word 'little' and quickly turned on her brother with a glare "do. Not. Call. Me. Little" she ground out through gritted teeth

Harry chuckled she quickly turned to him to make a remark but caught her first good look at him and, like most girls he met, blushed Harry just grinned at her, causing her to blush even more, and looked her up and down "nope, definitely not little a hottie though" he finished with a wink. Ginny's face was now doing a good impersonation of a tomato

The twins just glared at him "no flirting..." one twin started

"…with our sister even…"the other continued

"…If you did save our shop from being robbed"

That set Ginny off "hey I am 15 years old not a baby and I will flirt with any guy I like and you gits can't do anything about it" with that she huffed unbuttoned her work robes reveling she was wearing a black rippled skirt hanging down a little lower than her mid thigh, exposing her gorgeous legs, along with a tight light green top, accentuating her perky B cup breasts, that came down to right above her skirt showing a sexy line of skin. She then pulled the robes off and threw them at the twins before storming out of the shop. Harry quickly zipped out of the store after her he caught up with her by flourish and blotts.

"Hey" he called out to her as he got close.

"go away I don't want to talk to you any of you" she said with out even turning around

Harry grabbed her shoulder and turned her around pulling her to a stop in the process "hey Ginny, I just complemented you I'm sorry if I offended you some how"

Ginny's eyes softened she smiled and blushed 'wow he's really sweet and cute' she shook her head to clear it "I'm sorry I thought you were my brother"

He threw her a lopsided grin that made her knees go weak "it's cool, why don't wwe go get some ice-cream I would like to get to know you" Ginny was about to say yes when she got a suspicious look on her face and opened her mouth he cut her off "don't worry I'm not one of those guys who's only nice to a girl just because he thinks she's hot and wants to get in her pants" he looked her in the eyes as he said the next part so she would see he was sinsere "I do honestly like you"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and nodding "ok let's go" Harry smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to th ice cream shop

"So why did you get so mad at your brothers back there" Harry asked

Ginny sighed and looked at him embarrassedly "oh sorry about that, it's just my family is always doing that, treating me like a 5 year old. Do you know what I've gotten for my birthday every year from my entire family" she ranted on before he could answer "little kid crap like stuffed animals, picture books, a frilly dress, a coloring book, dolls, DOLLS! Can you believe that dolls the only presents I got that I could actually use were from my friends like make up, an i-wiz-pod, and some clothes and my mum stole the make up and said I could have it when I was older it is ridicules they think I'm five" she ended her rant by huffing and crossing her arms

Harry looked at her with sympathy "that sucks, I never knew my parents, they died when I was young, me and my sister were sent to my uncle (on my fathers side) but they treated me like dirt, made me sleep in a cupboard if you can believe it, while my sister was their perfect little angle and could do no wrong. I finally got tired of the beatings, the abuse, and all around cruelty, so I left when i was five, met a man by the name of Fudo Toshihiro, after the god of fire and wisdom, he became my mentor, teacher/sensei, role model, and most importantly my grandpa but he never treated me like I was younger that I was. If anything he treated me too mature" he cracked a sad smile "he actually bought me a hooker for the night of my14th birthday, I can tell you that was embarrassing"

Ginny was getting sad listening to Harry but by the time he got to the part about the hooker she was giggling uncontrollably "he……. Bought … you a hooker "she gasped out through her giggling'

Harry chuckled "yeah, we spent most of the afternoon fighting about it, in till he got tired of my stubbornness and just locked me in my room. Then an hour later Kristy walked, she was 18 at the time, wearing a skimpy red dress and said 'I don't get paid in less we do it so stop acting like a baby and lets get on with it'" Harry turned to Ginny, who was still struggling to get her giggles under control, he smiled at her "it turned out her mother and my grandpa

Had been friends since childhood, me and Kristy became really close after she took my virginity, it was mainly a little brother big sister kind of thing" he than added as an afterthought "well except we flirt unashamedly with each other"

Ginny giggled "so the hooker your grandpa bought you for your 14th birthday is now like your big sister?" Harry smiled at her and nodded. Ginny giggled again "and I thought my life was odd"

Harry smiled with a far away look in his eyes "yeah times with my grandpa were always crazy but that's just because he was a genius you know what they say about genius and madness the-"

"They come hand in hand" she cut him off "my brothers say that about Dumbledore"

"yeah but my grandpa was better, I know everyone thinks dumbles is the best but my grandpa was _the best of the best _and he taught me everything he knew, that is in till two years back" Ginny noticed the sad look in his eyes

"What happened" Harry sighed and looked up at the sky "he died"

She gasped and looked at him in concern. Harry took a deep breath before continuing "it was a few weeks after the Kristy thing, we were fighting a dark mage by the name of Raum he was a lot like voldemort only there were a few big differences, like he worked alone and in secret, But the biggest difference was he was stronger… a lot stronger"

Harry had a far away look in his eyes, to lost in his story to se the shocked look on Ginny's face "we were to evenly matched, even with two against one we couldn't win, so grandpa sealed me of with a shield cube and used his ultimate finishing move Kikoho, it's a desperate attack because it draws off your life force so you can only use it once because it kills you or, like it did for grandpa, it puts you in a almost dead state, so technically he is still alive but his heart rate has slowed to 2 beats a minuet and he's in a coma that can't be broken"

Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry, it must be hard seeing the man that raised you like that"

Harry sighed and gave her a sad smile "it is, but let's move on to a happier subject. Why don't you tell me about your self?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes "what do you want to know" Harry thought about it before replying "you said you had brothers so what are they like, when their not treating you like a baby"

She smiled "their ok minus that little flaw" she thought for a minuet "umm let's see, theirs bill he's the oldest he works for gringotts as a cruse breaker, he's getting married to this French girl name Fleur Delacour then there's Charlie he owns a wizarding dragon zoo, it use to be owned by a poacher, that's actually how he met his girlfriend Tonks, she's an aour, then theirs Percy he's the assistant wandmaker at Ollivander's. after him there's the twins you already met them and their pretty self explanatory and last theirs Ron he's probably my favorite brother because he is the only one who treats me like I'm an adult, which is funny because he use to be the worst one in my family not even Hermione could get through to him, but then he met Susan. That was the best thing that ever happened to him he's a lot more mature and he's less thick basically dating Susan has all-around changed him for the better like for my 14th birthday he got me a doll but for my 15th he got me this beautiful green dress I actually liked it, and then the last boyfriend I had, instead of trying to scare him off like the boy I dated when I was 13 he just sat Blaise down and asked him stuff like if he cared about me, if he was going to treat me right, and then said that if he hurt me he would kill him. And the really shocking thing Is Blaise is a slytherin and Ron use to hate slytherins"

She looked at Harry and noticed that he looked a little sad when she mentioned Blaise "what's wrong"

Harry looked over and said "oh it's nothing, just…" he paused "are you still dating that Blaise guy"

She looked at him funny and replied "no, we decided that we made better friends than girlfriend and boyfriend, why"

Harry seemed to cheer up at that "well if you were dating someone I couldn't do this"

Harry's lips were pressed firmly against her slightly open ones. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt the firm pressure of his mouth on hers. He didn't move back from her but leaned in more into their kiss. Ginny's mind was a whirlwind, she hadn't expected this.

When she felt one of his hands on her neck she reacted on pure instinct. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her own lips against his own. Her eyes slid shut as she drowned in the new sensations that were invading her body. While both of them had had experience in kissing the emotions that this kiss invoked were nothing short of amazing.

Harry's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her harder against him, making her squeak slightly. He pulled away to catch his breath earning a complaint from Ginny before his lips found hers again. The two tried deepened the kiss and were successful as Ginny practically melted into him.

He pressed her back against the wall of the empty ally, using his body and the wall to hold her up when her knees gave out. Ginny gave a soft moan at the back of her throat as his tongue caressed her lips.

Her fingers slid into his hair as she opened her mouth to his exploration. The two were lost in a world completely dominated by the sensations that were wrecking havoc on their minds and bodies. Vaguely in the back of their minds they knew they shouldn't be doing something like this since they just met but in their hearts they knew this is what they wanted.

They continued their exploration for a few minutes longer before finally breaking apart, keeping their foreheads touching.

They remained in their intimate embrace as they tried to catch their breath.

'Wow' Harry thought 'she's a really good kisser'

"Thanks you're pretty good yourself" she replied

He stared at her in shock "what" she said afraid he was going to have second thoughts.

"Um Ginny, did you hear that comment about you being a good kisser" he asked

"Yeah, why were you lying" she said with hurt in her eyes

"WHAT, no no you are by far the best kisser I have ever had" he said completely sincere "it's just I didn't say that…… I thought it"

If the situation was not so serious Harry probably would have laughed at the shocked look on Ginny's face" b-but-t t-t-that's i-im-impossible" she stuttered out "t-that would m-m-mean w-w-we formed a-a-a …"

"Soul bond" Harry finished for her her shocked look went to panicky, and then to scared, then to mildly freaked out, before stoping on a pleasantly shocked

"are you ok… with this, I mean I don't know about you but I'm kind of happy, I'm shocked, but I really like you and just after a few hours I feel like I have known you my whole life"

Ginny smiled and looked up at him "I feel the same way but if we are going to be soul mates I think we should get to know each other better"

Harry broke out into a huge grin "I agree, but I have an idea, I know this spell that will allow us to share memories so I'll know everything that happened to you that you can remember and vice versa, it should only take a minuet and it would be more personal than just telling each other"

After thinking about it giny smiled and nodded "ok let's do it"

Harry's grin got bigger and he pulled out his main wand and waved it over their heads chanting in Hebrew when he finished there was a bright flash of light.

Harry was shocked at the amount of information flowing into his head he looked over to see Ginny staring at him in shock "what"

"YOUR Rose Potter's brother "

A/N: that's the first chapter, I think I should clear a few things up; first I do not know anything about guns I just got the names of the internet, next Harry did NOT live with his parents he lived with his uncle who was a wizard by the name of John, John was James brother and was horrible to Harry, next Harry will go by Zeke Toshihiro but will think of him self as Harry Potter, I changed the thing with Charlie and Percy because I wanted them all to live in the UK, and lastly I changed Ron because I wanted him and Harry to get along. Ok and I was wondering if anybody knew of any good Harry Ginny soul bond fics or ant wrong BWL, and I already know (and love) the bonded heir by Professor Chris, Ryan Lupin: Elven Sorcerer by wizmage, Harry Potter: the Other Child » by Ryders on the Storm,and Mage and Warrior » by Minstrel Knight,


End file.
